


they're just fucking, sir

by Calyss



Series: Too Hot For Tumblr 2020 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Can't Catch Me Here Censor Bots, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, That's It That's The Pic, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, too hot for Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyss/pseuds/Calyss
Summary: i just didn't know how to name this so.. "what it says on the tin"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Too Hot For Tumblr 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646623
Comments: 14
Kudos: 268
Collections: Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW





	they're just fucking, sir

**Author's Note:**

> i just didn't know how to name this so.. "what it says on the tin"

**Author's Note:**

> come check out my sfw stuff @ calyssmarviss.tumblr.com i guess?


End file.
